<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parting Gift by httpnxtt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597416">Parting Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpnxtt/pseuds/httpnxtt'>httpnxtt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marking, Porn with Feelings, Self-Insert, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpnxtt/pseuds/httpnxtt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “What am I supposed to do while you’re gone?” “What do you usually do when I’m gone?” “...Wait for you to come back.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parting Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There are so many small moments in life that get caught up in the whirlwind of time, forgotten in the blink of an eye. Over the years, I learned to appreciate every moment I had with Spencer, never knowing when he would be home, or even if he would ever be home, after a case. Living together, I savored the moments people would normally forget. Folding the laundry, endless cuddles, and small morning talks before he leaves for the BAU.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life always seems to stand still in these moments, picking up every little detail to imprint the memory on my brain. Oh what I would give for an eidetic memory in these times. Moments like tonight, the smell of old coffee wafting through our home, my love reading through Synchronicity by Carl Jung, an old favorite of his while softly stroking my hair as my head rests in his lap. Spread on the couch, my body burritoed in a blanket, seeing Spencer’s soft chestnut curls fall into his face, a soft smile tugging at my lips as my eyelids become heavy with the sounds of Tchaikovsky’s October resonates through the room. My heart filled with adoration for the man with me, the warmth and the melodies pulling my mind into a peaceful rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, all good things must come to an end. Spencer’s phone blares through the room, adding to the melancholy melody floating around us. I feel Spencer shift beneath me, hearing the soft thud of the book sat on the table adjacent to him. His hand continuing the soft strokes through my hair. The ring ceases, and Spencer’s hushed whispers fill my ears as yet another case tears me from his embrace. Pulling myself up from his lap, I fold my legs together and lean my head on his shoulder, inhaling the fresh scent of his sweater, and enjoy the soft fabric nuzzled against my cheek. He turns his head, pressing a delicate kiss against my forehead. The slight stubble on his chin tickling my skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just got a case. They need me to go in.” He whispers, his breath fanning my face as he leans his head atop my own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how long you’ll be gone?” I ask, hoping for an easy case where I would have my boy back home sooner. I knew the strain his work would put on us from the beginning, but Spencer Reid was worth waiting for. All I could hope for was a safe return and endless kisses when he was home with me again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully not long. I’ll be back before you know it,” he whispers, shifting himself to stand up and collect his things. Before he could stray too far, I reach my hand out, gripping his own to pull him back. Looking up at him, I shine my best pair of puppy eyes as I stare into his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, what am I supposed to do while you’re gone?” I ask, his hand moving to cup my cheek. Pressing my face into his palm, he sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do you normally do when I’m gone?” He asks, his eyebrows furrow as he tilts his head as his mind surely whirls with ideas. I curl my finger toward me, motioning him to bend closer. He follows my hand, his nose almost directly against my own as I look into his hazel eyes, a comfort washing over me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait for you to get back.” I whisper, instinctively wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him closer. Nuzzling my face into his neck, his lean arms pull me to stand with him as they wrap tightly around my waist. Standing there, even for just a moment, allowed me a few more seconds to savor his embrace. Releasing me just the smallest bit, he rests his forehead against my own, contemplating the thoughts in that beautiful head of his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you have to go and use that beautiful genius head of yours to save the world. I just miss you when you’re gone.” I whisper, feeling his lips press against mine as his hands move to cup my face. His lips move against mine slowly, time slowing down as if we were the only two people. Pulling away, he moves his hands to grasp my own, leaning down with his forehead pressed against my own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t I give you something to think about until I come back?” His lips softly caressed  mine once more, a smile forcing its way onto my face as Spencer’s hands grasp my waist pulling me directly against him. My hands work their way up his chest, struggling to undo the tiny plastic buttons of his shirt. Unceremoniously, we stumble toward the hall, a haphazard of clothes left in our wake. Halfway to the room my progress was stunted by him losing his footing against the end of the rug leading into the hallway toward the bedroom. Thankfully, he managed to get his feet under him, his body leaning so my back was pressed against the wall and our chests flush together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay down there?” I teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With our mouths still so close together, I felt more than saw his smile as he responded, “Yeah I’m just fine. Much better with you here, I have to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I giggled. “You’re a total dork. You’re probably sapping all my coolness just by being around me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can go if you want.” It was a joke, of course. A show of tenderness between teasing. He called my bluff, and I didn’t have enough in me at this exact second to hold off any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gave him a small win. “No,” I whispered. “I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our lips glued together again, but in soft, slow touches. He pulled away from the wall, being careful this time as he made his way to the bedroom much slower than before. When we got to the door, he pulled away from my kisses so I migrated lower, peppering his throat instead. The prickle of his stubble is a welcome touch.. He shivers as I do so, a soft moan escaping him that is so quiet it is almost a sigh. When his knees hit the bed, he lowers me carefully onto the sheets. I scoot back, our eyes locking as he crawls after me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His forehead rests against mine. “I’d stay here all day if I could. You know that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a question that hurt me to answer. The thing was, I did know that. Unfortunately, he couldn’t. So instead of telling him what he wanted to hear, I kissed him. I kissed him hard and fast, my hands combing through his hair and pulling. He moaned much louder, face scrunching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop wasting time,” I practically begged. “I want you. Now.” He was only too happy to oblige. His lips attacking my neck, touching every inch of skin as he slowly works his way down my chest. He lingers near my chest, wrapping his lips around one nipple while his fingers work around the other. The warm heat from his mouth and the rough touch of his finger tips had me seeing stars. Swirling his tongue around the bud, he pulls a moan from my throat, which only entices him further to work his way down, his hands now lingering along my thighs. Pushing them apart, he dives his head between my legs, his curls tickling my body. My short laugh quickly turns into a yelp as I feel his teeth nip at the skin of my thigh followed by the wetness of his tongue dragging across the marks. It is a sensual pattern that he continuously does across my tender skin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nip, suckle, lick; nip, suckle, lick</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I feel myself heating up as he advances with his administrations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spencer, please,” I cry out, not knowing what I am begging for. Time seems to stand still as he teases up my thighs, leaving marks and bruises in his wake. He lifts my legs over his shoulders with ease, allowing him easy access to my waiting core. As he reaches the tops of my thighs, a mere inch from where I truly want him, he bites harder on each, ensuring prominent marks on the skin for days to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grabbed hold of his hair, tugging it as his tongue finally meets my dripping sex, separating my folds with the muscle. He takes his time to tease, dragging his tongue lazily against me. His stubble rubs a delicious friction against my marked skin. The soft mewls coming from me crescendo as his plush lips wrap around my clit, my hands grasping his curls and the fabric of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am getting closer to the edge and he knows it. His grip on my thighs tightening, his moans against my core growing louder as my body begins to tremble under his touch. I feel the curl of his lip against me, his mouth unrelenting as I tumble over the edge. He continues his work until I’ve finally come down from the high, only stopping when I pull him away with the hand I still had in his hair. His eyes meet mine, a smile spread across his cheeks before peppering my thighs once again with sweet kisses. He moves up my legs, trailing up to my chest before nipping at the skin once more to shower me with more marks than untouched skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so beautiful darling,” he breathes as he picks his head up to look at me. His eyes rack up and down my body, appreciating the paths he’s created on my body. He returns his mouth to my chest as he makes his way up once more, leaving new marksas he suckles on the skin of my neck. Tangling my fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck, I guide him face to face, finally able to kiss his lips after what felt like an eternity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As our lips moved synchronously, my hand slid down his body, nails leaving tiny red lines in their wake. My hand found its way to him, gently gripping his erection causing a moan to release from him and stuttering his kiss. His hand grasps mine, lacing our fingers and pushing them above my head and pinning me in place. I gently lead him to my opening, once again pressing my lips to his own as he slowly pushes in. He moaned against my lips, stilling his hips and allowing me to adjust to his size while consequently trailing kisses down my neck, settling on my pulse point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently moving my hips, I pull him back up to meet his lips once more before locking eyes. I nod, his hips slowly moving for me to accommodate him. As his lips lay against my own, our tongues slide against one another as his pace increases. I’m forced to release his kiss as a loud moan rips from my chest. Spencer leans his forehead against my own as his own moans escape between his breaths. I held on to his hair tighter as his tempo kept increasing, the skin of his thighs roughly rubbing against the sensitive and bruised skin of my own. Our moans molded together, Spencer becoming an extension of myself as his hips drove into me with increasing force. The room filled with sounds of slapping skin and heavy breathing. Spencer molds his lips to mine, the coil in my stomach tightening with every thrust. As his hips begin to stutter, he takes my bottom lip between his teeth to tug at the skin before returning to passionate kisses between thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Spencer’s breaths deepen and he comes closer to his release he moves his free hand down my body to draw little circles over my clit to match his thrusts. The actionbrings me teetering on the edge with him, the tip of his cock hitting the sweet spot within my walls. His hips drive into my own with the utmost force, his fingers swiping across my clit causing pleasure to course through my veins. Tipping me over the edge, my walls flutter around Spencer’s cock triggering his own release. His seed coats my walls as the warmth spreads through my stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spencer’s lips meet my own, our hips slowly meeting before completely stopping. Spencer’s chest rests atop my own, sweet kisses being exchanged. He then changes focus, instead placing small kisses around my face. The last one goes on the tip of my nose, lingering a moment before moving to lay beside me. I wince as he removes himself from me before grabbing a towel to clean me up, pressing a chaste kiss to my forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he finishes he throws the towel into the clothes bin and sits beside me, pulling me to sit in his lap with his chest against my back. The silence is calming as I sit in his lap. I intertwine our fingers, gently rubbing the back of his hand with the pad of my thumb as he places soft kisses to the back of my neck before nuzzling his face in the crook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love. I have to get up now. They need me.” He whispers, his lips trailing to my shoulder. My grasp tightens, bringing his hand up to press my lips to his knuckles before bringing them to my cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving off his lap, I press a kiss to his cheek before he stands. Watching him move throughout the room, I think of all the little moments we share there. Helping him get ready for work (and keeping him from getting dressed for work), small talks laying in bed, and endless kisses. Spencer pulls out my favorite purple shirt of his, placing the fabric delicately over my shoulders before dressing himself in his shirt and tie. His red cardigan gives him Mr. Roger’s vibes. It makes me smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I get up and move to him, running a hand through his hair after I sneak up behind him. My arms drop after a second to wrap around his waist as I rest my head against his back. He fights my grasp to face me, his arms looping my frame to rest his head atop my own. Picking me up, he places me back into our bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back before you know it, darling.” He whispers, looking into my eyes with only love and adoration. I lean up to press a delicate kiss to his lips, lingering a moment longer than planned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” I whisper, grasping his hand and pulling it to my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you more. I will see you soon.” He whispers before he pulls away and heads out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumbling off the elevator, Spencer’s hands attach to the strap of his messenger bag as his long legs carry him toward the conference room. He opens the door, all eyes on him as he finds his way to his seat, which happens to be the only open one around the table. Flipping through the file placed at his seat, he ignores the stares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, until someone clears their throat in an attempt to capture his attention. Looking up from the papers, Spencer’s eyes connect with Luke’s, the confusion clear on the man’s face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spencer, what took you so long?” Luke asks, his eyebrow cocked up as his mind runs through possible reasons for why the usually punctual genius would be late to their briefing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Traffic.” Spencer shrugs, his eyes flitting across the members of the room, each member just the slightest bit more confused than the last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you take the metro?” Luke questions, trying to connect the dots between the metro and traffic. As Luke looks to be contemplating everything he has ever known, Emily stifles a laugh as if she knows before going back to the case at hand. Spencer’s eyes make their way to the unit chief, giving her a subtle nod before collecting his papers and heading the jet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Yeah, it was... down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rossi smirks. “Sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his doubt, no one questions it further. Though, due to his unusually messy hair and the swollen, pink lips that still feel sore from all the kisses… Spencer doesn’t think they have to ask anyway.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>